In order to realize color display, a color filter functions as one of important components in a liquid crystal display apparatus. Also in the case of an organic electro-luminescence (EL) display apparatus using an organic EL element serving as a self light-emitting element, the color filter is used for the purpose of preventing the reflection of light from outside at the organic EL element and a wiring electrode located between the elements and enhancing color purity (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
However, when the color filter is arranged at a pixel in the organic EL display apparatus, light use efficiency is degraded. Additionally, increasing the density of the color filter in order to achieve a wide color gamut degrades brightness. This means that the color gamut (color reproduction region) and the brightness have a trade-off relationship.